In order to guard against advanced threats in a complex and evolving climate of virtualization, cloud services, and mobility, individual users as well as organizations increasingly take a data-centric approach to safeguarding their sensitive information. Software-based security solutions are frequently used to encrypt the data to protect it from theft. Encryption encodes messages or information in such a way that only authorized parties can have access to it. However, a malicious program or a hacker could corrupt the data in order to make it unrecoverable, making the system unusable or difficult to recover. Known systems that are used for security or audit have many limitations. For example, known systems may be vendor specific (e.g., providing security to only certain user packages) and are therefore limited in scope. Further, known systems typically operate as perimeter control, and thus, do not provide internal protection and visibility. Other systems may require a monolithic approach that is restricted to a single enterprise (e.g. an information technology (IT) infrastructure under the control and visibility of a single technical management). It is with respect to these considerations and others that the present disclosure has been written.